


Getting Caught

by 1Ginger1Keyboard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Young!Hanzo, young!Jesse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Ginger1Keyboard/pseuds/1Ginger1Keyboard
Summary: Getting caught can mean a lot of things, sometimes it can be fixed easily. Sometimes it can't.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse/Hanzo, McHanzo
Kudos: 38





	Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, it's a little sort.
> 
> This was based on this image: https://scontent-mia1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/16195716_1217900991631440_8857211683474520830_n.jpg?oh=86ff45768a943231dde33a7ad3ccca6c&oe=59202832

Jesse has his head buried into the Shimada’s neck, kiss after kiss. Gentle nibbles that turned into long hard bites, enough to leave a hard love bite. Jesse’s long hair was tickling his partner's face but Hanzo heard something. 

“Jesse...” Hanzo was pushing at his shoulder, “Something is wrong.” Jesse was trying to continue, “Hanzo, quiet down, I’ll sort you out soon.” Hanzo pushed again, “No, Jesse something is wrong.” Finally, Jesse turns around and who was standing there, Reyes. 

“How’d he get in here.” Jesse pulled the covers over the two of them “uh, well, y’see.” Hanzo pushed himself down holding Jesse’s hand under the covers. “That’s a Shimada.” The gun was aimed at Hanzo, this knot had begun to form within Jesse’s chest, moving himself to body block. “Gee, heh, so, funny story -” Hanzo pushing his hair out of his face, peeking around Jesse. 

“Jesse, move out of the way...” That caused Jesse to pull Hanzo behind him. “Reyes, no, I can explain!” The grip Jesse had on Hanzo was unreal, fear spiking in his mind. Hanzo didn’t care about Jesse’s past, he didn’t care about what Hanzo had done in his past. They met and fate kept tying them back together. Who were they to try and stop fate?

“I’m in love with him...” Whipping his head around and looking at Hanzo who was under him. “You love me?” Hanzo’s big eyes had turned glassy, a slow nod. Reyes groans. “Really? A Shimada just happens to fall in love with you?” Jesse looked back around. “I love him, Reyes. Give him a chance!” The gun being lowered. “The first sign of him doing anything dodgy, I am killing him...” Jesse gripping Hanzo. “Are you going to tell Morrison?” Reyes stopped at the door turning back to him. “What do you think?”

That night was strange, Jesse and Hanzo held each other not knowing when the next chance they would be able to. It was sooner than they thought.

Jesse met him at an American Dinner. He was going to order but Hanzo had ordered both of them their meals. Sliding into the booth next to Hanzo. “Morning Sugar Plum, what did ya get me?” He was cut off by Hanzo’s mouth crashing into his, and when they pulled apart Hanzo’s eyes were glassy. “I got you the American breakfast, extra pancakes, and more syrup.” 

Jesse hands cupping his cheeks. “Hans, what's wrong sugar?” Hanzo pushed his face into Jesse’s hands savoring the moment. “My mother has made reference to the fact my father knows about us...” A kiss was pressed against Hanzo’s forehead. “I will protect you...do you have any clothes with you?” Hanzo nods, Jesse smiled as the plates arrived. 

“When we’ve eaten, then I will do what you need me to do...” Jesse smiled, and Hanzo nods. “Thank you.” They ate together in comfort. And after that Jesse walked him to the train station. Hanzo was never allowed to make his own choice, but Jesse always let him. Jesse gave him one last kiss before watching the train leave.


End file.
